The Beast (InFAMOUS Extended Universe)
Summary John White was an undercover agent working for the National Security Agency, and was given the assignment to investigate the First Sons, along with Lucy Kuo and their inside associate, Sebastian Wolfe. Though, he was nearly successful in his time undercover, he was ripped apart and pulled into a vortex during a freak accident with one of the First Sons' inventions, namely the Ray Sphere. After some time, his sub-consciousness awoke, and was reborn as "The Beast", a Conduit with immense power, who was foretold to bring forth the destruction of the planet. However, John used his power in a more humane method, using his abilities to activate Conduits at the cost of billions of normal Humans in order to save as many as he could from the incurable Plague sweeping the world. Eventually, he had a final showdown with Cole MacGrath in the city of New Marais, and after a hard-fought battle, Cole emerged victorious. Cole then used the RFI to cure the Plague world-wide, supposedly killing every Conduit on Earth. However, around 300 Conduits managed to survive the blast, including Cole himself after being resurrected by a bolt of lightning. WIP... Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A. Higher with Rage Power Name: The Beast, John White Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Mid-Late 30's Classification: Human Conduit. Former NSA Agent, Embodiment of Evil Karma Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Can create pseudo-black holes and gravity vortexes, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (Planetary Scale. Can control and manipulate the minds and consciousness of others. Being able to enslave them to his bidding, drive them insane, etc.), Soul Manipulation (Planetary Scale. Can rip souls from people's bodies and absorb them to replenish himself), Sleep Manipulation (Can leave targets in a deep, comatose state that only he can awaken them from), Teleportation, Transformation and Shapeshifting (Can transform into the gigantic Beast, his human form, or into his pseudo-black hole form), Spatial Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can create spatial distortions that erase targets from existence. Can cause targets to collapse into nothingness. Created a hole in space-time to escape Eugene's pocket dimension), Time Manipulation (Can stop time, time travel, and banish enemies to different time periods), BFR (Can banish enemies to different time periods. Can aport enemies away from the battlefield via Teleportation, as well as teleport them to the moon or into the vacuum of space), Size Manipulation (Can shift from normal size to towering heights at will), Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Can break down, absorb, and control matter on the Macro-Quantum level. Used it to rebuild his body after he was reduced to subatomic particles by the Ray Sphere. Can break down any matter or energy attacks that come in range of his black hole, such as Cole's electricity, which is comprised of electrons. Can control Ray Field Radiation, which is composed of high speed particles. Can casually release waves of energy that instantly destroys enemies. Can be used passively with regular attacks), Absorption (Can break down matter and energy on a macro quantum level and absorb it), Regeneration (High. Regenerated his body after being reduced to subatomic particles by Ray Sphere. Regenerated from a single electron after being destroyed by the RFI Blast. Was kept reduced down to subatomic particles for nearly a decade, and immediately reformed himself after being freed), Longevity, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Statistics Amplification, Limited Reactive Adaptation (Conduits gain new powers by stressing their bodies in different ways. In moments of extreme duress, his body will develop new powers to best aid the situation), Accelerated Development (Conduits are naturally able to hone their abilities through training for short amounts of time), Biological Manipulation (Can cause genetic mutations or cause people to develop the incurable Ray Field Plague), Healing, Life Enegry Absorption, Transmutation (Can transmute the matter he absorbs into the strange lava-esque matter that his body is composed of. Can transmute matter into energy and absorb it), Ice Manipulation (Can manipulate and project cryokinetic energy. Can freeze enemies solid down to their electrons, create snowstorms, and giant ice spikes. Can freeze to Absolute Zero temperatures), Absolute Zero and Petrification (Can freeze enemies to Absolute Zero with cryokinesis down to their electrons, and leave them brittle enough to shatter), Earth Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation (Can create volcanoes, earthquakes, and shift tectonic plates), Power Absorption and Power Nullification (Broke and drained Cole’s powers, weakened him to the point where he had to absorb several Blast Cores to regain his previous level of power), Electricity Manipulation (Can generate massive amounts of fiery-orange electricity from his body), Flight, Weather Manipulation, Durability Negation (via Ray Field Blasts and various other abilities), Power Bestowal (Can bestow powers onto others with the Conduit gene, and can transfer his power to them), Resistance to Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation (All Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague, a highly deadly disease that the CDC was completely unable to deal with, the Beast also apparently lacks organs, and is composed of a lava-like substance), Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantic level), Fire Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation (Planetary Scale), Soul Manipulation (Planetary Scale), Absolute Zero, and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Effortlessly split the moon with a single blast when he first awoke. Can instantly cover the Earth in dark clouds just by transforming. Stated to be able to casually surface-wipe the planet, and has been stated numerous times to have the power to destroy and consume the world, and was implied to have done so in the future. Can harm and take numerous blows from Post-RFI Cole before being overwhelmed). Higher with Rage Power Speed: At least FTL, likely higher (Can keep up with Post-RFI Cole) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Can grow as tall as skyscrapers. Can effortlessly lift and throw a building-sized metal statue across a city with one hand. Much stronger than Alden Tate, who can convert an entire bridge, his tower, and several buildings into a giant golem that he can move and control like his own body) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class. Higher with Rage Power Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Can take an onslaught of attacks from Post-RFI Cole. Would be unharmed by being at the epicenter of a surface-wiping explosion). Regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius. Weaknesses: The RFI can severely damage him and disable his powers. Otherwise, none notable. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:InFAMOUS Extended Universe Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Biology Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2